


Reunion

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [20]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Maedhros goes to Ingwë's Court to speak with Fingon.





	Reunion

**Reunion  
** By CC  
March, 2012 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

The story is set in YT 1300. Maedhros is nearly seventy years old, and Fingon is ten years younger. This is the year Turgon and Finrod are born. I am assuming that Curufin was born in this year too.

* * *

_Card: Sons of Fëanor  
B1: Maedhros and Fingon_

 

The mornings where brighter in the city the Vanyar had built at the foot of Taniquetil. When Telperion was at its brightest, the white light bathed the city, making it almost unreal in Findekano’s eyes. He had been in Ingwë’s court for three months, and he missed Tirion sorely. The sounds of animated voices debating about something interesting, the familiar scents, the way the light came through the window of his room, the main square… 

He had met the scholars, and enjoyed music and song in the King’s Halls, but it would never be like Tirion. There were no heated arguments about anything, and even the children seemed to play without noise. The city was so quiet that Findekáno could feel the fire of life slowly dying inside him. 

_Maitimo, how could you write that letter to me?_

He was standing on a balcony, watching the dance below. He was expected to go down the stairs and mingle with the others, but he had no wish to do so. Maitimo would be there with his family. Nolofinwë would be there too… 

Findekáno closed his eyes, shivering. They had vowed to find a way to stay together, and now Maitimo was lost to him. They had known that staying together would be nearly impossible, but Fingon had hoped… 

“Everybody is asking for you, Finno.” 

It was Istië, Findekáno’s Vanyarin friend. She was dressed for the dance, and a silver circlet held her golden hair. 

“I will be there soon,” Findekáno said. “You look beautiful, Istië.”

Istië smiled wistfully. “I wish she were here to see me…”

“At least she still loves you, while Maitimo… I wish he had not come.”

“You will have to face him eventually, Finno. Come with me, and let us dance together until Laurëlin’s light starts waning. Nobody will disturb us as long as we are together and not with the ones we love.”

Findekáno nodded, trying to find the spark of rebelliousness inside him and failing. He sighed softly and followed Istië in silence.

* * *

Maitimo frowned as he watched Findekáno dancing with Istië. He had expected them to dance once, or maybe twice, but not all night. Had Finno finally forgotten him? Maitimo knew that Istië loved another, but it was a forbidden love, like the one he felt for Findekáno. Maitimo wished he dared to approach Findekáno and take him away.

“Will you not talk to him?” Makalaurë asked softly. 

“Why would I? I have no wish to unsettle him again. He will marry one day.”

“You know that Finno loves you, Russandol.”

“What does love have to do with marriage for people like us? I have made my decision. Finno seems to be fine…”

“Finno looks gaunt and pale. He is thinner than I remember. I wonder why…”

Maitimo looked at Makalaurë sharply, but the harsh retort died on his lips when he saw Findekáno walking toward them. 

“Would you come with me to the garden Maitimo? Father is not around at the moment, and Mother stayed home with Turukáno. Nobody will disturb us.”

“Of course he will,” Makalaurë said. Before Maitimo could react, Makalaurë grabbed his arm and steered him to the garden, disappearing once they were away from prying eyes. Maitimo looked at Findekáno in silence.

“Will you not speak to me, Maitimo?” 

“Finno, I...”

“Just tell me that you do not hate me.” 

“Hate you? I could never hate you, Finno.”

Findekáno sighed softly, looking relieved. 

Maitimo closed the distance between them. “I thought it was better for you to forget about me. I would never have thought that… I never meant to hurt you, Finno.”

“I know that your Father will never accept our love, and mine… He will keep me here for as long it takes for me to forget you. So I will stay here until time ends…”

Maitimo impulsively gathered Findekáno in his arms. “Findekáno, I was wrong to write that letter. I wanted to make things easier for you. I knew that your father would allow you to return home to Tirion if you forgot about me. Please forgive me.”

Findekáno trembled in his arms. “I could never forget you, Maitimo. I love you. Even if that means that I will be banned from Tirion forever, I cannot stop loving you.”

Maitimo held Findekáno tighter, afraid to let go, to lose him again. “We will find a way for you to return to Tirion. I love you, Finno. I promise you that I will never stay away again.”


End file.
